erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
CHARMED
ALEXIS RUSSO *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 115,118 movie: Movie, Alex vs. Alex, Totally New Year *The Thundermans season: 1,2 *Shake It Up season: 1,2 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 3 *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie,Lisa, Good Luck Charlie - Skyler, Hannah Montana, Sonny with a Chance, So Random, Studio DC Almost Live, Big Time Rush, The Troop *Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo, A Cinderella Story 3, Spring Breakers, Behaving Badly, The Clique, Lemonade Mouth *Funny or Die, Aftershock, Getaway, The Muppets, Girl Meets World, Searching *Dream Out Loud: 2011 spring & fall, 2012 spring & fall, 2013 spring *Adidas NEO: 2013 spring & fall, 2014 spring *Photoshoots: Emmy, Sugar, Seventeen, Case Mate, NYLON, Daily Mail, OK, Girls Life, Fragrance *Kiss & Tell music video: Falling Down, Naturally, Tell Me Something I Don't Know photoshoot *Don't Forget music video: Sears Arrive, Magic, New Classic *A Year Without Rain music video: A Year Without Rain, Round and Round, One and the Same, Send It On photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: Remeber December, Don't Forget, Congratulations to Me photoshoot *When the Sun Goes Down music video: Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song, Hit the Lights photoshoot music videos - 79 JUSTINE PENSKY *How to Rock season: 1 *Sonny with a Chance season: 1 movie: Totally New Year *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2 *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4/''season: 2 *Haunted Hathaways ''season: 1,2 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4 *Alien Surf Girls - Kiki season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - Amber season: 1 *Mako Mermaids - Nixie season: 1 *As the Bell Rings, Just Jordan *Camp Rock, Monte Carlo, Sorority Wars, Mean Girls 2, Bandslam, Beastly, Swindle, Jinxed, The Clique, Ice Princess, Jonas Brothers 3D Concert, Teen Beach *Photoshoots: R Durham, Girls Life 2008, Brigitte Sire *Don't Forget music video: ''La La Land, Get Back, Don't Forget ''photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: ''Remember December, Sent It On, One and the Same ''photoshoot sonny with a chance - 70 NATALIE MARTINEZ *Victorious - Tori season: 1,2,3,4 videos: TheSlap.com *iCarly season: 2 movie: iParty with Victorious *Zoey101 season: 1,2,3,4 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4/''season:'' 2,3,4 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up season: 1 episode: 201-226 *The Troop season: 1 *True Jackson *Spectacular, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Fun Size, Frenemies, The First Time, Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List, The Kings of Appletown *Photoshoots: Andrew Tauber, Michael Bezjian, Got Milk, Smith, Seventeen, GL *Victorious music video: Freak the Freak Out, Beggin' on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, You're the Reason photoshoot *Victorious 2.0 music video: Make it in America photoshoot *Shake music video: Gold, Shake, Girl Up CARLY VALENTINE *iCarly season: 2,3,4,5 episode: 103, 111-125 *Victorious season: 1,2,3 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam and Cat season: 1 *Big Time Rush season: 3 *Wizards of Waverly Place episode: 101-117, 119-121 *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Beastly, Swindle X2, Jinxed, Starstruck, Frenemies, Sorority Wars, The Wild Stallion *Photoshoots: Seventeen X2, Albert Michael X2, Olivia Malone, Complex, Jones Crow, Bliss, Ecko Red *Dream Out Loud: 2010 fall *About You Now music video: About You Now, Stay My Baby *Sparks Fly music video: Kissin' U photoshoot *High Maintenance music video: Dancing Crazy photoshoot *V music video: Come Back to Me, Say Ok *Identified music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot *Yours Truly music video: Put Your Hearts Up, The Way, Baby I, Right There OLIVIA DUNCAN *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,3,4 movie: It's Christmas *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 *How to Rock season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 1,2,3 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Emma season: 1,2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Bella season: 3 *Mako Mermaids - Lyla season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - Zoey season: 1 *A.N.T. season: 1 *MTV Live, We Day *The Clique, Lemonade Mouth, Mean Girls 2, Bandslam, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, Monte Carlo, Frenemies *Photoshoots: Z100, Seventeen, Amy Sussman, Rise and Shine *Hello My Name Is music video: ''Ready or Not, Hurricane, We Can Change the World, Top of the World, Summertime, How to Believe ''photoshoot JOANA JACKSON *True Jackson VP season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *A.N.T. Farm season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 206, 208-223, 225-227 movie: Made in Japan *My Babysitter's a Vampire season: 1,2 movie: movie *Victorious, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally *Joyful Noise, Rags, Jump In, Geek Charming, Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars, Zapped, Animal, Radio Rebel, Cloud 9, How to Build a Better Boy, Super Sweet 16 *So Uncool music video: ''Keep It Movin' ''photoshoot *Awaken music video: ''The One You Call *Keke Palmer ''music video: ''You Got Me, Dance Alone *Passion ''music video: ''It's My Party, Murda She Wrote, Nobody Like You, Winx Your Magic Now, Only You Can be You ''photoshoot *Zendaya music video: ''Replay, Contagious Love ''photoshoot *China Anne McClain music video: Dynamite, Calling All the Monsters *Rise music video: ''Go, Rise, The Great Divide ''photoshoot X3 ALLYSON DAWSON *Austin and Ally season: 1,2,3 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4 *Pair of Kings season: 1,2,3 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *Alien Surf Girls - Amber season: 1 *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious videos: TheSlap.com *Teen Beach, Mean Girls 2 X2, Camp Rock BROOK STEWART *Hannah Montana season: 3,4 movie: Movie episode: 202, 216-229 *Shake It Up season: 3 *Alien Surf Girls - Amber season: 1 *Victorious - Jade - season: 1 *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie *The Last Song, Sex and the City 2, Geek Charming, LOL, So Undercover, Ice Princess, The Clique X2, Monte Carlo, Wild Child, Easy A, Avalon High *Photoshoots: Seventeen, Walmart, Glamour *Breakout music video: ''7 Things, Fly on the Wall ''photoshoot *The Time of Our Lives music video: ''Party in the USA, When I Look at you, The Climb, Send It On *Can't be Tamed ''music video: ''Can't Be Tamed, Who Owns My Heart, The Big Bang ''photoshoot *Guilty Pleasure: It's Alright It's OK photoshoot Hannah *Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *Hannah Montana season: 2,3,4 movie: Movie *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Camp Rock 2, Wild Child *Headstrong music video: ''He Said She Said, Crank It Up *The Best Damn Thing ''music video: ''Girlfriend, Hot, The Best Damn Thing, Smile, What the Hell REBECCA WEST *Sonny with a Chance ''season: 2 *Victorious - Jade season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious videos: TheSlap.com *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *How to Rock season: 1 *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Shake It Up season: 1,2,3 *Mako Mermaids - Nixie season: 1 *As the Bell Rings, Sam & Cat, Big Time Rush - Heather *Camp Rock 2, The Clique X3, Lemonade Mouth, Animal, LOL *13, Jawbreaking *Photoshoots: GL, D & Fontaine, Elle, L Gregg, LACMA X2 *Here We Go Again music video: ''One and the Same, Gift of a Friend, Here We Go Again, Send It On, Make a Wave *Liz Gillis ''music video: ''We Are Believix, Beggin' on Your Knees, Freak the Freak Out , All I Want Is Everything, Time in the Day, Make It in America, Right There *Website: http://elizabeth-gillies.net/gallery/index.php?cat=3 website - 41 KIMBERLY MUNROE *Jessie ''season: 1,2,3 *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 2,3 episode: 121 movie: The Suite Life Movie, Totally New Year *Sonny with a Chance season: 1 *Camp Rock 2, Princess Protection Program, 16 Wishes, Radio Rebel, Avalon High, The First Time *Photoshoots: American Cheerleader, Glamoholic, Thrifty Hunter, Inspired *Debby Ryan music video: ''Made of Matches, We Got the Beat, Deck of Halls SAMANTHA CHADWICK *iCarly ''season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam & Cat season: 1 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2,3 *H2O: Just Add Water - Bella season: 3 *Mako Mermeids - Sirena season: 1,2 *Hannah Montana season: 4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 3 *Swindle, Best Player, Cyberbully *Photoshoots: Regard, Runway *Not That Far Away music video: ''Not That Far Away, Generation Love *All the Right Wrongs ''music video: ''All the Way Up, You are the Only One ''photoshoot *Fight or Flight music video: ''Let's Be Friends ''photoshoot *Website: first , second , third SYDNEY WU *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody season: 1,2,3 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 1,2,3 movie: Movie, Totally New Year *Big Time Rush season: 2,3,4 *The Troop season: 1 *How to Rock season: 1 *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 206, 208-223, 225-227 movie: Made in Japan *H2O: Just Add Water season: 3 *Good Luck Charlie, Pass the Plate, Samural Girl *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Wendy Wu, Princess Protection Program, Dragonball Evolution, Zapped, Starstruck JAZMINE ROSS *I Didn't Do It season: 1 X2 *Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *ANT Farm season: 2,3 *Jessie season: 2,3 *Kickin' It season: 1,2,3 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *Big Time Rush season: 3 *Alien Surf Girls - Amber season: 1 *H2O: Just Add Water - Kim season: 3 *Camp Rock, Mean Girls 2, Cloud 9, Girl vs. Monster, Cyberbully, Swindle, Jinxed RAQUEL JONES *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 115,118 movie: Movie, Totally New Year *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie, Miranda *Big Time Rush season: 2,3,4 *The Troop season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 1,2,3 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *How to Rock season: 1 *Victorious season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, Behaving Badly, Spectacular X2, A Cinderella Story 3, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf *Jonas Brothers music video: ''Year 3000, Hold On, SOS, When You Look Me in the Eyes *A Little Bit Longer ''music video: ''Burnin' Up, A Little Bit Longer, Lovebug, Tonight *Lines, Vines and Trying Times ''music video: ''Paranoid, Fly with Me, Pom Poms, First Time CAROLINE FITZPATRICK *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''season: 1,2,3, on Deck *Shake It Up - CeCe season: 3 episode: 227 movie: Made in Japan *Shake It Up - Tinka season: 3 *The Thundermans season: 1,2 *Phil of the Future season: 1,2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Emma season: 1,2 *Mako Mermaids - Lyla season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - Zoey season: 1 *High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Picture This, Aliens in the Attic, Scary Movie 5, Bandslam, Teen Beach, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Monte Carlo, Spectacular *Photoshoot: Seventeen X2, Nylon, Sugar, Anthony, Buzzworthy, Jezebel *Guilty Pleasure: It's Alright It's OK, Crank It Up, Love Drunk photoshoot *Headstrong music video: ''He Said She Said, Be Good to Me, Not Like That, Suddenly ''photoshoot *Into the Rush music video: ''Do You Believe in Magic, No One, Walking on Sunshine, Ruch Chemicals React X2 *Harts of Winter ''music video: ''Greatest Time of Year X2 *Insomniatic ''music video: ''Potential Breakup Song, Like Whoa, Hothouse X2 *Call It Whatever ''music video: ''Can't Stay Away, Contagious Love *The Best Damn Thing ''music video: ''Girlfriend, Hot, The Best Damn Thing, When You're Gone ''photoshoot *Goodbye Lulluby music video: ''Wish You were Here, Smile, What the Hell ''photoshoot *Website: first , second , third ELENA WILLIAMS *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie, Miranda *Big Time Rush season: 2,3,4 *The Troop season: 1 *Photoshoots: Kerrang, Elle, Cosmopolitan, Rolling Stone, Spin, Q Magazine, Bust *All We Know is Falling music video: ''Pressure, Emergency, All We Know *Riot ''music video: ''Misery Business, Crushcrushcrush, That's What You Get, Decode ''photoshoot *Brand New Eyes ''music video: ''Ignorance, The Only Exception, Playing God, Monster *Paramore ''music video: ''Still Into You, Daydreaming, Ain't It Fun *Website: first -117 PATRICIA VALDEZ modern family (Haley + Alex) + Geek Charming = 464